24fandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Hero
Operation Hero was a tie-in to Season 8 on the FOX official website. Each week, starting from , new in-universe emails were unlocked. The timeline of Operation Hero follows that of Day 8. Synopsis Mission 1: Faith (4:00pm-6:00pm) ]] The player received a message on their cellphone from classified56@ctu.gov. The message read as follows - Along with the message was a map and a PDF document (pictured). The document was a CTU Incident Report from Cole Ortiz, Head of Field Operations at CTU New York, regarding the ambush and destruction of the CTU helicopter during the attempted rescue of Victor Aruz, as well as the consequent death of Aruz himself, and CTU agents Torres and Johnson. There was a detailed description of what happened, as well as a comprehensive timeline, that ended with Ortiz concluding that the mission failed because of the last-minute changing of rendezvous point with Jack Bauer and Aruz, which left CTU with no time to properly secure the area. After the document was read, a new message arrived in the inbox, this time from '''agent42@ctu.gov'. It read - Once the message was read, a video was unlocked. On January 17, it was a clip where Jack meets basketball players, from Day 8: 6:00pm-7:00pm. On January 18, the video was of Jack and Renee from Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm. Mission 2: Dealing (6:00pm-8:00pm) Two emails were in the user's inbox. The first, from '''classified56@ctu.gov', read - The second email, from '''agent22@ctu.gov', read - After the two had been read, a third email came in from the same user as the first. It contained the intel referred to in the second email; there was one attachment of photos and three PDF documents. The photo was one of Renee Walker as "Renee Zadan" in her cover from years before. The first PDF document was briefs on each of the time of radioactive isotopes mentioned in the first email. The second was information about "Renee Zadan", and the third was her visa for getting into the United States. A video was unlocked showing an extended deleted scene with President Hassan, taking place at the end of Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm. Mission 3: Doubts (8:00pm-9:00pm) Mission 3 began with two emails entitled ''Doubts from classified56@ctu.gov and agent42@ctu.gov. In this order, they read - As suggested, the second email contained an attachment of a map. It was a satellite photo of a city with two labels; "Point X" and "Chop Shop". After the map had been opened, a video clip from Day 8: 9:00pm-10:00pm was shown. Mission 4: What... (9:00pm-10:00pm) A conversation between agent22 and agent56 was in the user's inbox. An attached video was a first person view of Cole Ortiz shooting three of Laitanan's men around Jack Bauer. The unlocked video was a short clip of Jack and Laitanan from Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm. Mission 5: Massacre (10:00pm-11:00pm) The first email in the user's inbox (from '''agent56@ctu.gov') says that it was a massacre at Laitanan's garage and that they can ID the bodies found there against the people who they knew worked with Laitanan. It then asks "Did you get my message? I've been trying to reach you." The reply from agent41@ctu.gov says "I'm here. I'm waiting to see you when you get back". A video from Day 8: 11:00pm-12:00am is then unlocked. Mission 6: I'm sending... (11:00pm-12:00am) A conversation is in the user's inbox. It reads - After the first message is a map (displayed opposite). After the third one is a video showing Dana Walsh meeting with Kevin Wade outside CTU New York that Arlo Glass saw on the surveillance camera. Once this video has been viewed a video from Day 8: 12:00am-1:00am is unlocked showing Farhad Hassan talking with members from the KRA about what to do with the nuclear rods. Mission 7: CTU Security Breach (12:00am-1:00am) As soon as the mission begins a message comes across the screen: "CTU SECURITY BREACH: The system has detected unauthorized access to this device. Please verify identify to continue:" There are then four options. Attempting to log in as Jack Bauer, Dana Walsh, or Arlo Glass gives a message: "User not verified". Attempting to log in three times to any of these invalid profiles gives this '''in-universe' message: The user is then allowed to try again. Logging in as Cole Ortiz gives the following messages: * Cole: I'm going off the grid and I don't know if I'll be back. In case anyone needs to know, I'm sending you a record of my movements today. ** 4:00pm-5:00pm: Deployed with Agents Torres and Johnson by helicopter to exfil Jack Bauer and Victor Aruz. CTU helicopter is attacked by unknown sniper/stinger missile. Agents Torres and Johnson die on the scene along with Victor Aruz. ** 5:00pm-6:00pm: Ordered by Director Brian Hastings to return to CTU to write up debrief on the helicopter attack. Return with ex-agent Jack Bauer. Am asked to suppress pivotal intel on why CTU was not able to prevent the attack: The attack and subsequent deaths could have been prevented if another team of CTU operatives had been deployed... ** 6:00pm-7:00pm: Arrive at the UN with Tac support to direct a mission briefing with UN Security and NYPD squadrons. Establish larger security perimeter around the UN. Evacuate President Hassan from UN Building under Hastings' orders. ** 7:00pm-8:00pm: Recover President Hassan and Tarin Faroush from the bomb explosion. Send them back to CTU. Go after assassin on foot. Follow assassin into an abandoned building. Put out APB. Am taken hostage by assassin but he is shot and killed by Jack Bauer. Assassin's body if found to have ROC (Russian Organized Crime) tattoos. ** 8:00pm-9:00pm: Briefing with Director Hastings at CTU. Deploy with Tac teams to intercept ROC car thought to be carrying Renee Walker. Car is revealed to be a decoy. Redirect support team to staging area near Vladimir Laitanan's business location. ** 9:00pm-10:00pm: Await Jack Bauer at staging area in Queens. Develop strategy with Bauer. Covertly follow Bauer to pre-determined meeting place with Laitanan's men. ** 10:00pm-11:00pm: Make contact with Bauer. Reconvene with Tac teams at CTU staging area. Remotely follow Jack Bauer to Laitanan's location. Secure Laitanan's location. * Arlo: Cole, I'm covering for you but its getting awkward. I hope she's worth it because Hastings is PISSED. A video from Day 8: 1:00am-2:00am shows Cole and Dana moments after Kevin Wade's death. Mission 8: ?? (1:00am-2:00am) Mission 9: I can't... (2:00am-3:00am) A conversation in the user's inbox reads: An accompanying video shows footage from Day 8: 2:00am-3:00am of Jack following up his next lead; Tarin Faroush. Mission 10: Voice mail (3:00am-4:00am) The user's inbox contains two voicemails, one from '''agent82' and one from agent22. Both voice messages are heavily distorted. agent82's voice message states: agent22's voice message states: After listening to both, a sneak peek of Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am is opened. Mission 11: Looking (4:00am-5:00am) Four emails are in the user's inbox; a conversation between agent22 and agent82. A map appears with this message. Mission 12: Another voice mail (5:00am-6:00am) The user is given one voice mail by agent22: The user is then given a sneak peek of Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am. Mission 13: Another security breach (6:00am-8:00am) Once again, this message appears on the screen: "CTU SECURITY BREACH: The system has detected unauthorized access to this device. Please verify identify to continue:" Four options are given once again. The options for Jack Bauer, Dana Walsh and Arlo Glass all give the message: "User not verified". Attempting to log in three times to any of these invalid profiles gives this message: The user is then allowed to try again. Logging in as Renee Walker gives these messages: *'agent22': Where are you? I heard you're heading back here. If you want to help, I could really use you in the field. I'm sending you a GPS locator for Bauer. (A map is provided showing the location of a parking garage.) *'agent82': No. I'm coming in right now. I have to see you. It's urgent. Mission 14: One of... (8:00am-9:00am) The user is given a message: A new message then arrives from '''agent00': Mission 15: Immediate dispatch (9:00am-10:00am) '''agent22@ctu.gov' leaves a message in the inbox. A map shows Jack Bauer's residence. agent22 then leaves another message. Renee's medical record is attached (see right). Mission 16: Third voice mail (10:00am-11:00am) agent22 sends another voice mail to the user: '''agent22' then sends the same "immediate dispatch" message from an hour earlier. Mission 17: About agent42 (11:00am-12:00pm) There is an email by agent22 about agent42, and a reply by Tim Woods woods@hlsa.gov. The email by agent22 reads: The reply by Woods reads: Upon release, the sneak peek was of Jack viewing a video file on Dana's memory card in Day 8 12:00pm-1:00pm. It has later been changed to a scene extender for the corresponding episode. Mission 18: Mistake (12:00pm-1:00pm) The user is given an email conversation between agent22 and Tim Woods. agent22 begins with: Woods' reply was: agent22's reply was: Attached is a PDF. ''(However, see Background information and notes below.) A new text message arrives: A sneak peek is provided of 1:00pm-2:00pm where Jason Pillar phones Charles Logan with an update. A few days after its release, the video was changed to a scene extender of the corresponding episode. Mission 19: Workaround (1:00pm-2:00pm) There is an email from '''agent22': The audio file states: There is also a reply from agent36: A sneak peek is provided for Day 8 2:00pm-3:00pm of Cole Ortiz talking to Chloe, about Jack targeting Suvarov according to Ricker, and a recording. Mission 20: Your father... (2:00pm-4:00pm) There is a text message from Chloe. After completing the mission, the viewer is given, marked as a scene extender, the full video recorded by Jack during "2:00pm-3:00pm" and viewed by President Taylor during "3:00pm-4:00pm". Background information and notes * The timeline of Operation Hero follows that of Day 8. Therefore, extra information not revealed in the show can be discovered through the game. For example, detailed information about Renee's time undercover with Red Square was shown in Hero. * Operation Hero establishes Day 8 as occurring on May 20-21. * Operation Hero was written by 24 script coordinators Geoff Aull and Shauna McGarry. * With certain missions, a "scene extender" was provided with a further expiry date, showing longer scenes that did not make it into the show. ** 6:00pm-8:00pm: Tarin Faroush receives a text from Kayla Hassan in the car whilst with her father. It read - "Worried about you and my father. Are you OK? Call me". Hassan sees Faroush's distressed reaction to the message and asks who it was. He lies that it was UN security waiting for them. Faroush suggested that Hassan delay the peace talks, but the President says that is what his treacherous brother wants. Faroush expresses concern about how Hassan is handling the situation in Kamistan but Hassan says it is necessary. ** 9:00pm-10:00pm: Arlo Glass investigates further into Dana Walsh's meeting with Kevin Wade in the CTU parking lot. However, Chloe O'Brian catches him and accuses him of stalking Dana. ** 4:00am-5:00am: Dana Walsh kills Bill Prady. In the chopper near Samir's location, Cole Ortiz asks to be put through to Chloe. He says that he needs video footage of the river to find Samir, but she says that the drones are still circling on auto-pilot and she has received feeds from NSA that she was rolling back. Cole suggests that the zodiac carrying the rods could hold six men and had about 40 horsepower. He asked Chloe to calculate where it could have gone. They agree upon the East River Park as a viable location. He tells her to send ground units to set up a cordon. He then asks to speak with Jack once he has finished being treated by EMTs. The pilot says that they have found a possible zodiac in the river ahead, and the chopper speeds off. ** 7:00am-8:00am: Arlo Glass visits Dana Walsh and tells her that her immunity deal was off due to Hassan's death. Arlo asks Dana what the reason was for her actions, and she says that she did what she had to do. ** 8:00am-9:00am: As EMTs try to save Renee, Charles Logan and Jason Pillar are in a car driving to see Mikhail Novakovich. Pillar says that scheduling a speech in Columbia was a stroke of good luck, but Logan says it was "readiness to seize an opportunity", not luck. Jason assumes Logan is quoting Sun Tzu from The Art of War but Logan attributes the quote to himself. Logan goes on to say that he has not felt this strong since his California Congressional days. He muses that he may one day have a proper ceremony at his Presidential Library after he hands the peace treaty to the President. Jason reports that Novakovich is expecting him after President Taylor informed him, and asks if Logan is prepared. He says that the Russian will be expecting incriminating photos, but what he has against him is much stronger. He says that everything is happening "just the way it should". He concludes by saying, "I will not let this plan fail. I cannot." ** 11:00am-12:00pm: President Taylor tells Dalia Hassan about Ethan's resignation, then leaves for a briefing. Jamot then talks to Dalia. ** 12:00pm-1:00pm: Chloe and Arlo continue their work. Arlo is concerned about ignoring a presidential order, but Chloe is committed to helping Jack. In response, Arlo tells her that Pillar gave them permission to steal bandwidth and doesn't know what they would be using it for, and opens a new socket. ** 2:00pm-4:00pm: The full video recorded by Jack Bauer. *** "Hey. As long as I can remember, every time that I had to talk to you for one reason or another, it seems like I start out... telling you how sorry I am. I'm not gonna do that to you now. When you talked to me outside of CTU and you told me that I needed to help Chloe with today's terrorist-- I could see it in your eyes, that you understood - maybe for the first time - what it is I actually do. You made me believe again. That it was important. Baby I need you to believe that now more than ever. A lot of people are going to tell you a lot of stories about what I did today. Some of them might even be true. But no one, and I mean no one, can tell you why I did what I did, except for me. A lot of good people died today. Not just President Hassan. Operatives of CTU, members of other law enforcement agencies... Renee Walker. Who I was very close to. And these people died today because President Suvarov wanted to destroy the peace treaty for his own interests, and President Taylor knows this because I told her, but she's willing to cover it up because she believes the peace accord will serve the greater good. She is wrong, it won't. Lasting peace cannot simply be political. It has to be born out of trust and honesty and understanding and most importantly, a will on both sides to move forward. Currently that will does not exist and this peace is fraudulent, and I cannot in good conscience allow the people that lost their lives today to go unspoken for. You reminded me of that earlier today. That's who I am. The people that I know that are involved in this conspiracy are Dana Walsh, Pavel Tokarev, Mikhail Novakovich, and President Suvarov. Those names in this story need to be released to as many outlets as possible so the government can't stop the truth from coming out. I'm running out of time, sweetheart. You're not gonna see me again. But I need you to know that you are the love of my life, and I'm so proud of you. I want you to hold onto your family as tight as you can because it's worth it. It's worth it. I love you baby. Bye." * From information in the messages, it can be assumed that the following characters refer to the following aliases within the game. ** agent22: Chloe O'Brian ** agent36: Arlo Glass ** agent41: Dana Walsh ** agent42: Jack Bauer ** agent56: Cole Ortiz ** agent82: Renee Walker * The "9:00am-10:00am" mission was put online before the episode aired. At the same time, the "8:00am-9:00am" mission became unavailable, and every listing in the mission selection menu on the right since "9:00am-10:00am" began to occupy the previous space. It has been fixed on May 24 as the finale aired, and the "8:00am-9:00am" mission became available once more. * In what may be a glitch, the "immediate dispatch" email from "9:00am-10:00am" is sent once again to the user in "10:00am-11:00am". The attachment this time is blank. ** Since Saturday, May 1, when attempting to play the "10:00am-11:00am" mission, the user starts at the phone's home screen, and is expected to use the row of icons at the bottom of the screen (the email inbox is represented with the first icon, text messages with the second icon, maps (an unused feature) with the third icon, and voicemail with the last icon in the row) and navigate using the "home" button on the bottom of the phone. These features were not expected to be used directly in previous investigations, although the home button and home screen can be used freely once the mission is complete. If the mission wasn't complete, it would restart. * The PDF in the "12:00pm-1:00pm" mission is mistakenly the PDF documenting "4:00pm-5:00pm". External links * [http://www.fox.com/24/sprint/operationhero/ Operation Hero website] Category:Games Category:Internet media Category:Expanded universe